


Going Back To Go Forward

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Mentions Butch, Past Character Death, Reconciliation, Secrets Revealed, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Jessie, after leaving her criminal past w/Team Rocket behind four years ago following the deaths of James and Meowth in a Police Raid in Celedon City Jessie has now become a volleyball superstar, model, and actress. Even with all her success, adoring fans, and all the money and prestige Jessie still doesn't have what she's been so desperately looking for - True Love. Can she find it in the most unlikely place - her past?





	Going Back To Go Forward

Jessie stepped off the plane once it landed in Aruba, she sighed as she breathed in the crisp ocean air, Jessie smiled as she walked to the cab stand to wait for a taxi.  Cassidy stepped out onto the balcony of her hotel room and looked out at the beach, she closed her eyes and wished that she had someone here with her. ' Maybe a swim will calm me down.'  Cassidy thought before going back inside and changing into a red bikini.

Cassidy swam effortlessly through the water, she felt her earlier tension dissolve away.

Twenty minutes later Cassidy came out of the water and decided to sunbathe, she knew that the beach had a nude section a few yards east of her current position so Cassidy grabbed her towel and started walking.

Jessie arrived at the hotel and checked in, she then goes up to her suite to get settled in.

Half an hour later, Jessie goes down to the beach for her scheduled photo shoot and autograph session, Jessie sets up her booth just like the other twenty players that were there also representing the circuit. Soon eager fans were on the beach clamoring for the statuesque redhead's autograph.

Many of the players are arrogant, stuck up, and some were Just outright rude to the fans, but not Jessie.

Jessie is sweet, kind, courteous, and thankful to the fans and happily signed autographs and took pictures with many of the fans.

As Jessie leaves the beach she sees Giovanni and Cassidy walking towards her.

"Well look at you Jessie, the world's best volleyball player, actress, and a top model." Giovanni says sarcastically.

"Why are the two of you here?" Jessie snapped.

"To bask in your success, dear Jessie." Giovanni says.

 "I left Team Rocket to get away from you and... from her." Jessie snapped before glancing at Cassidy, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Miss Jessie, are these two harassing you?" Officer Jenny asked as she walked up to the group.

"He is Officer Jenny, the young lady isn't." Jessie says.

Later that night...

 


End file.
